


Stasis

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: David anxiously waits for Patrick to wake up. Missing scene from S6E5.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 32
Kudos: 232





	Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> How long did David sit on the end of the couch, waiting for Patrick to wake up so they could talk?

Patrick snorts in his sleep, a soft sound at the back of his throat. Under different circumstances David would find it endearing but he’s too wound up to appreciate it. Patrick snorts again and David tries to lose himself in the rhythm of his fiancé’s breathing. 

_in...out...snort..._

_in...out...snort..._

It doesn’t make any difference, his thoughts race in circles like a pair of squirrels chasing each other on a merry go round.

He perches on the end of the couch, twisting the rings on his hand. He loves the rings. Has loved them since the moment Patrick put them on his fingers. But now the sight of them makes his stomach clench. What if this is the last time he gets to wear them? What if Patrick makes him give them up when he wakes?

He twists the rings again. There’s another soft snore from the bed. _I wanna have a baby, have a baby, have a baby_. Patrick’s voice echoes in his ears, reverberating through him like someone has struck a gong, deep inside him. He wants Patrick to wake up. He wants him to sleep forever. 

The arm of the couch is digging into the back of his thighs. In the bed, Patrick’s head is tilted to one side, his cheeks puffy from the gauze and after effects of the surgery. He should take a picture to tease him about later, but he can’t move from this spot that’s close enough to watch his fiance sleep but far enough away to protect himself. 

They’ve talked about it, of course. He’s never hidden his feelings. But he knows that sometimes Patrick isn’t good at asking for what he wants. Sometimes he tries to put David first instead of taking what he needs. And sometimes he pushes things down inside where he doesn’t have to think about them.

David has never had any doubts. He’s never wanted kids. He’s never wanted their loud voices and sticky hands, never felt any pull to nurture and nourish and protect. But Patrick...there’s something about Patrick that makes him think of white picket fences and Little League games and PTA meetings. Patrick almost had those things once. What if Patrick still wants them?

He checks the time. It’s four thirty. Alexis had ordered him to be at Town Hall in an hour. He needs to change his clothes and then he’ll wake Patrick up and they’ll talk. He pulls the sequined sweater and black leather pants he’s chosen for the premiere out of his bag. Patrick likes it when he wears the pants. The last time he wore them, Patrick had made them leave their dinner date before dessert. Here in this apartment, he’d taken his time stripping the tight leather from David’s body, more than making up for the unordered chocolate cake. The memory makes him smile and he takes the clothes into the bathroom to change, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

He would have run once. He would have run after hearing Patrick babble insistently about children and babies. After David had carefully taken off Patrick’s shoes and unzipped his hoodie and tucked him into bed, he would have run. Instead, he sits, perched on the edge of the sofa like an anxious magpie and waits for Patrick to wake up. 

This might be it. His future happiness counted in minutes instead of a lifetime. But Patrick deserves to be happy too. He’s spent too much of his life trying to make other people happy, David can’t let him give up something he’s dreamed about just for him. He wants Patrick to have whatever he needs, even if it means...he can’t finish the sentence, not even to himself. 

He twists his rings again and the figure in the bed stirs. His heart drops and he clenches his hands together, forcing himself to be still as Patrick smiles and raises his head.

“Morning, Sunshine.”


End file.
